Snakeskin
by apple200
Summary: With his brother Ryan Potter the hailed Boy Who Lived Harry is ignored by Lily and James but through their neglect something is born and Harry Potter decides that he does not want to join the side of light. Instead he becomes the greatest criminal the world has ever seen and his own organization Snakeskin will soon rule the world. Ruthless Harry, Harry/multi, adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Snakeskin

Harry walked through the train with something his parents could never see; pride, he moved slowly as if savouring every motion and he was. While his parents couldn't see past his dumb brother he had become so much more, he was the most powerful person on this train and his power was not in magic. Sure he was skilled in magic but the real power came in three forms, influence, gold and strength all of which he had. So he walked dressed in acromantula silk robes which billowed much like the ones belonging to Severus Snape but Harry was far more imposing, he ran the largest criminal enterprise in Britain after all. It had started in his first year; he was eager to reinvent himself and was sorted into Slytherin, he had revealed his moronic brother's true nature to the Slytherins and befriended Draco Malfoy. This was the best decision he ever made as he had access to the power and gold the Malfoy's bestowed to their friends, with these powers he "employed" two older Slytherins as his personal bodyguard and using them he had climbed to the very peak of Slytherin hierarchy. He was only in his first year and yet he made another decision that would prove fruitful, Quirrel had seemed too stupid, too foolish to be a real person and Harry had worked out the truth very quickly. This was how Snakeskin was born; the name of his criminal organization.

He was not the boy who lived nor would he ever be but with tutorage from Voldemort who was eager to have a servant so deep in Dumbledore's territory but soon Harry found the man had played his part. He leaked information using poor Hufflepuff students to rouse the suspicions of his idiot brother who went to save what they thought was the Philosophers stone, in reality Harry had switched the two around but the result was the same. Quirrel was exposed and Voldemort was out of his life for a second time, then all the dark magic the wizard had taught him came to fruition. Over the next two years Harry built up a criminal empire around Hogwarts, drugs, illegal items, protection and even prostitution. A lot of pureblood girls were hungry for more money and Harry knew that teenage boys paid a great deal, however it wasn't until his fourth year when the real stuff started. Pettigrew was working for him by then and told him of the plan, the plan to revive Voldemort who thought Harry would be more than willing to help him; but Harry really saw an opportunity.

With Lucius's help he rigged the betting so thousands was piled on Ryan Potter, he ensured the foolish boy got the easy tasks and the help he needed and soon hundreds of thousands were on his brother winning. Then Harry played his master card and put everything against his brother winning, Ryan went into the maze with Harry standing to gain thousands if he lost, when he had come back with a dead Cedric it counted as a dual win so Ryan had not won. Harry did, he won more than he could ever have wished for and his criminal empire rapidly expanded until now Snakeskin was the largest in Britain.

"Harry," his second in command Draco greeted leading him into his personal cabin, a few bribes here or there could do wonders and Harry was led into a cabin. A green sofa was built into the wall and silver curtains blocked out light, the air was cool thanks to a number of charms and a huge TV screen dominated the wall. The green carpet was soft and three people were in the cabin, all moved away from the centre of the sofa; that was his seat seeing as he ruled this organization. The three others in this room were; Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Vincent Crabbe, Goyle was normally here but he was busy indulging in one of the many pleasures Harry reserved for his inner circle. Draco followed Harry into the room

"Pansy I trust the girls are doing well?" Harry greeted, Pansy smiled; she was the head of his prostitution ring which was all over Britain since he used excess gold to bring other gangs under his rule. She nodded with a glass of wine in one hand, she was a seductive thing and Harry smirked as she winked at him, her low cut top left little to the imagination and her skirt was short enough to be boxer shorts. Her breasts were tightly compressed and Harry knew she was doing it to tease him, he had slept with a lot of his girls but he had not done her in awhile, he put it on his _to do _list.

"Daphne the finances?" Harry turned his attention to the slim dark haired girl who was actually wearing clothes, she nodded. She was in charge of keeping the seven vaults they now had under management and if anyone was cheating or stealing then she needed to talk to him... or Crabbe.

"Another leak taken care of," Crabbe confirmed before Harry even asked, Harry smiled

"Good, this year is going to be a good one. The ministry does not believe Voldemort has yet returned which means Dumbledore will be watched and our favourite Aurror will be unable to enter the castle without express permission.

"So no Tonks this year?" Pansy cackled, the only person who posed any kind of threat to them was Auror Tonk**s** who had seen past the shy illusion Harry cast over himself whenever he spent time with his family. For the last two years she had been working against them, checking up on them and trying to catch them out at every turn, Harry found her a worthy adversary and for now she was allowed to live.

"With any luck no and if the Dark Lord has sense then he will be asking for our assistance," Harry replied with a smile.

"Will we give it?" Daphne asked, Harry nodded

"As long as it suits our interests we work _with _him not for him. His death eaters are money hungry cowards who would rather chose us over him, we have gold and power and for now he does not. If he or any of his servants approaches you then do not answer, refer them to me," Harry explained,

"Sure thing boss," Draco responded warmly as Harry sat down. Draco was his most trusted advisor and knew almost everything going on with the business, he was Harry's eyes and ears for a reason.

"Boss," one of his bodyguards entered the room, Harry turned to him with a frown.

"Yes?" Harry inquired wondering why the bodyguard was troubling him

"Rodger Davis is outside," the words were enough and Harry nodded, he hated this guy for a reason and hat reason happened to be his current mistress was Rodger's ex.

"Crabbe if you want to kill him at any point please do, though don't get blood on the carpet," Harry requested, the body could be disposed of with some ease but it was an expensive carpet and blood did not come out easily. It took a moment for the tall, handsome Ravenclaw captain to walk in

"What do you want Davis?" Harry wondered dryly,

"I want to tell you for the last time that Cho is still mine, she's off limits to you slimy bast...," he began and was obviously intending to end with an insult but Harry cut him off.

"I told you last year that threatening me was a bad idea, hold him," Harry ordered suddenly. Crabbe surprised Rodger with his strength, Harry had paid for him to be trained by the best and it had paid off. He may have been a Qudditch player but he was helpless to do anything as Crabbe wrestled him to the ground and held him on his knees, Harry looked thoughtful. Last year when he had taken Cho as his mistress (or personal slut as Pansy called his many women) she had persuaded him not to have Rodger beaten up or killed. Both options were open to him but her _talents _had persuaded Harry against but right now he was conflicted; he needed to send a message to any other idiots who underestimated his power

"Get Cho in here," Harry instructed suddenly knowing the best way to punish this idiot, it took a few moments but the girl appeared. She was wearing similar attire to Pansy but to Harry it was more sexy, tight black clothing with exaggerated her large breasts and shorts which could be pulled down without any effort; she smiled at him but glared at Rodger.

"I told you we're done," she hissed angrily; the guy was obsessed but Harry was nowhere near as forgiving as her, not even close.

"Cho come here," Harry requested gently "I need to send Rodger a little message but I need you to _persuade _me not to hurt him at least not badly." Cho burst into a wide grin at his and saw a perfect opportunity to keep her position and punish her ex; Harry's mistresses while a temporary position was filled with luxury. Also he was a toned attractive person and unlike his brother a lot of girls were interested in him. But he had eyes only for her as he undid he belt and exposed his hardened penis, it was larger than normal and with a wide grin Cho sank to her knees; though her grin did not last long as in a few moments her mouth was firmly wrapped around the tip of Harry's cock. Rodger struggled against Crabbe; not wanting to watch his ex suck off Harry but Crabbe held him in place as Cho's mouth moved up his shaft inch by inch,

"CHO!" Rodger called out angrily but she just looked up at Harry who ran his hand through her dark locks, then she swirled her tongue around the tip and took even more of his huge shaft into her mouth. Harry groaned slightly as her talented mouth toyed with him and when she sucked hard he almost exploded into her mouth, when he was close however he nodded to her.

"Cho who was the first person you took into your mouth?" he asked aloud,

"You were," she answered taking a breath,

"And who was the first to pound your tight virgin cunt?" Harry asked again, she looked at him again with wide eyes.

"You," she answered again, Harry smiled and nodded to her.

Then she kissed his head and slipped her tongue all around it until Harry's orgasm took hold, jets of his white-hot seed shot into her face. Some went into her open mouth, she savoured the salty taste and allowed him to empty himself all over her face, then she stood up and slowly used her finger to mop up every last drop of his cum and lick it off.

"I think we have an understanding Rodger, I will add if you bother me or her again then the next we see each other my good friend Crabbe will kill you," Harry smiled waving a hand, and Rodger Davis was then thrown from the compartment.

Later

Ryan Potter was distressed; for years he had been beloved throughout the entire wizarding world but now everything was different. People were calling him a liar and that he was attention seeking because he was telling them You-Know-Who was back, he had seen and escaped. But everyone was calling him an idiot and a liar and no one except his parents believed him, his idiot brother hadn't spoken to him and when they were in Grimmauld place all he had done was glare at Tonks. Ryan supposed his brother was just jealous that he wasn't the boy who lived but this belief was blinding him. Most of the school knew Harry was in control but Ryan and his parents took no notice of this and just thought of Harry as a boy who did ok in class but nothing like his brother who was the best at everything.

"Come on," Hermione spoke first and Ryan rose to his feet, he was thin and lanky with a tuff of ginger hair and freckles covering his face. He took after his mother more in appearance and had a girlish face and fair skin but his eyes were a cold blue like his father's. To his family he was adorable and beloved but few girls other than one were actually interested in the arrogant boy, not that he would ever admit it but his brother was far more popular than him.

Later

The Slytherin common room was bustling with activity, people of all years were stood around waiting for Harry's speech. He had given one every year to the people working for him and since his organization went national most of Slytherin house did, so they were all ready when Harry swaggered into the centre of the common room. The furniture had been pushed to the side and Harry took a breath

"Ok once more people I welcome you to another year, another year of school, clubs and whatever else you want to do but once more I must remind you of your real value. Each of you is a member of Snakeskin and to those of you who are have only just been informed of us then welcome; I trust you will welcome the first years and ensure they work with us in the future, the rest of you then the summer is over and work must begin. This year we are being joined by a ministry hag, all of you are under blood oaths to never reveal our existence but do not worry the hag is going to have little effect on us, her presence is keeping the aurors away and I advise you to tolerate her. If she becomes a problem then we will do what we must to ensure the security and safety of Snakeskin, now get to bed, we have a busy year ahead of us." The moment his speech had vanished the members of Snakeskin filled back to bed, the other houses would be informed of his speech later but for now that was it for business had begun for Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Snakeskin

Harry sat calmly in his room, all his top lieutenants had their own quarters but his was the most impressive by far. A room the size of a normal dormitory held a king sized bed which could and had been used by four people at one time, the quilts were shining green and the pillows were silver. He was a proud Slytherin despite what his family said or thought. A green carpet and a roaring fireplace at one end of the room was a huge armchair which he was sat in currently, his mistress was in her dorm and would not join him unless he requested it. Though right now he was busy and was waiting for his evening meeting to start; people weren't usually late for him and when the clock hit twelve the door opened.

"Snape, sit down," Harry gestured to another seat which suddenly appeared. Snape moved like a bat and soon he was sat opposite Harry, the man was under a blood oath to never reveal Snakeskin and this was what made him perfect. He was a spy that could be bought for both sides and also could relay messages

"What do you want?" Harry asked silkily flicking his hand, a house elf appeared and handed him two glasses of red wine, one he passed to Snape who took it but did not drink.

"The Dark Lord would like to extend the hand of friendship once more, he wants to request funds and the use of some of your agents," Snape spoke slowly but his eyes flared slightly as he relayed the message. Harry knew he was more loyal to the Dark Lord since Lily broke their friendship, though he still loved her and that made him a slight cause for concern.

"I see, tell the Dark Lord if he wished for a partnership then we need something in return," Harry replied darkly, Snape nodded

"If you work with him then when the Ministry has fallen then you can have immunity,"

"Then tell him that we have a deal," Harry smiled darkly; Voldemort was going to prove very useful. Once he was in control Harry could ensure he and Ryan battled, the soul connection would weaken Voldemort enough for Harry to remove him from this world. Then Snakeskin would have total control over this country, but Snape did not need to know this and once the greasy haired man had gone Harry allowed himself to chuckle.

"Pansy!" his voice echoed around the room and from under the invisibility cloak Harry had stolen and switched with his father's. It was surprisingly effective and Pansy emerged holding a tape recorder, if Snape ever needed _persuading _then he had the perfect motivator.

"Got it," she confirmed with a sly wink, Harry knew what she was getting at already and smiled at her.

"Do you really want it?" she asked stressing every syllable and turning to expose her curves to Harry, he only smiled in acceptance and nodded. She had a way with words and slowly she removed her robes and Harry found she was wearing nothing beneath, his eyes were drawn to her bouncing tits and erect nipples and went hard immediately. She walked over; exposing her glistening entrance with each step,

"Then you need to earn it," she told him capturing his mouth in a passionate hungry kiss, her tongue swirled around his mouth; tasting as much of him as she could while her hands pulled his robes down and grasped his erect cock. Her hands pumped ever so slightly as his fingers teased her entrance, she pulled back and sucked on his pulse while his hands explored the inside of her entrance. She moaned deeply as he squeezed her clit but then she pulled back and pulled him to his feet, slowly, seductively she bent over and pulled her ass cheeks apart.

"In there," she practically begged, Harry did not need telling twice and in one fluid motion impaled his shaft into her back passage. She moaned in pleasure not pain and had obviously done this before but Harry was trying to hold on as his entire cock disappeared up her anus, her inner walls pushed him back but that only increased his pleasure.

"Fill me up, make me your slut," she begged as he came; his seed exploded inside her and warmed her inner anus. He pulled himself full inside her and waited until every last drop was inside her.

"Good girl," he complimented after a while, she grinned and bowed before he dragged her towards the bed to end the night with his chief slut.

_The summer_

"_I know you're a liar!" Tonks hissed, they were alone at the table of number twelve Grimmauld Place but instead of just glaring at each other she had decided to speak._

"_Good morning to you to Tonks," Harry greeted calmly, he had found the auror interesting and an adversary worth fighting. She had moved close enough for her to whisper now _

"_I know what you've done," she hissed lowly, Harry turned and looked at the spiky pink haired witch._

"_And what would that be?" he asked feigning confusion, she tutted loudly and looked at him dangerously. _

"_So many wizard gangs are under blood oaths not to reveal the existence of their employers but suddenly these oaths have been directed at another source, someone controlling the controllers and even gang bosses are under these oaths, the same kind of oath you used to murder the last auror leader." She explained darkly causing Harry to chuckle._

"_Kingsley was to rebellious, he refused to listen to Fudge and we both know I'm only one of the many people who wanted him dead," Harry countered causing her to glare at him._

"_You bastard," she cursed angrily. Her flustered facial features and glowering red hair merited a taunt Harry decided. _

"_I bet you're a screamer," he taunted causing her to blush ever so slightly. _

"_I will get you sooner or later," she threatened, Harry turned to her with a shark-like grin_

"_Or I will get you, you really are on the wrong side I have many uses for someone with your talents," Harry smirked, she feigned a shudder. They may be enemies but he found her very attractive, her curved body, rebellious attitude and her abilities._

"_I could easily imagine you on your knees begging for more, doused in my seed. I often do," he purred into her ear. She didn't say anything _

"_So back off Tonks, I'm powerful now and sooner or later you will come to me, either in chains or willingly," he told her darkly, then he turned and forced his lips to hers. Her surprise meant he kissed her for a few long seconds and she kissed back for a moment, then she pulled away_

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demanded but Harry just grinned._

"_I kissed you because I could and if we were alone then I would do a lot more but the next time you think of me remember... you kissed back," _

The next morning 

Harry sat at the Slytherin table with Draco on one side and his bodyguard on the other, Daphne and Pansy were opposite with Crabbe and Goyle beside them. A few of the staff were looking his way but he ignored them, most suspected he was up to something but others had no idea and those who did accepted a few bribes here and there or were _taken care of_.

"So what's the plan boss?" Goyle asked, Harry nodded as a charm was cast over the group to stop anyone overhearing

"Ok Pansy get the girls in the school geared towards rich idiots who will pay more than they're worth, get them addicted to maximise profits and also bring in your regulations in all the brothels nationwide and ensure the punishments for breaking our rules are told to clients and the girls. Goyle you will find a list in your room with names and addresses you know what to do, Crabbe you will find a list of debts we need collecting again you know what to do. Daphne a lot of money is going in to three of our vaults and I need you to manage them as normal, Draco reach out to our contacts in the ministry make sure that every wizard thinks Dumbledore and Ryan are lying. All of the bills our good friend Fudge tries to pass which will help us must be passed," Harry announced his orders. All of them nodded, Fudge had been funded by Snakeskin for the last two years and he was a puppet in all regards. Though the rest of the ministry meant Harry needed to be very careful or Fudge could be deposed.

"Boss," Goyle warned and Harry looked up to see Umbridge looking at him with narrowed eyes, so she was the woman Fudge always talked about. Perhaps she could be useful, perhaps not but that was a problem for later.

Later 

"I SAW HIM, I FOUGHT HIM!" Ryan was screaming at the top of his voice as Umbridge glared at him. The woman was a terrible teacher but Harry had to give her credit for winding his brother up, that was her goal if the girlish smile when he told him he had detention was anything to go by. Ryan was eventually led out of the class but when it was over Umbridge called him back

"You wanted something Professor?" he began politely but this was no teacher-student conversation, she wanted something.

"Yes Mr Potter the minister has told me a number of things about you and that you could help me in my goal to repair the relationship between..." she explained in a business like tone.

"Cut the crap, what do you want!" Harry asked her not wanting to hear whatever she was going to say, she looked slightly stunned but said nothing.

"I want you to be my eyes and ears around Hogwarts, I've spoken to some people already and nothing goes on without you knowing about it. I want you to unite the students against Dumbledore and your brother," she told him quickly.

"And in return?" Harry asked her, what she wanted would be as simple as spreading a rumour but he wasn't doing anything for free

"I can give you complete freedom through the school," she offered sweetly but Harry smirked; he had that already.

"No I want immunity, make up some group or something and anyone in this group is exempt from punishment by any teacher," he bargained.

"Fine," she answered not happy about being told what to do by a student; Harry nodded but didn't shake the toad's hand. This alliance would not last and he already knew sooner or later he would need to deal with her in some way.


End file.
